Zehlon Reach
General Information Area Name: Zehlon Reach Region: Istan This is a quite large area, mainly swamp but with an explorable city to the north-west (complete with quests), a merchant village and a shrine. Exits * Southwest: Jokanur Diggings * East: The Astralarium * South: Cliffs of Dohjok NPCs *Collectors: **Zukesha *Merchants and Crafters: **Fahri (Weaponsmith) **Lobutu (Merchant) *Ashigun *Bahltek *Dashon *Dungrud *Elder Belin *Hatuk *Istani Commoner *Istani Noble *Kohanu *Lendu the Fisherman *Lieutenant Murunda *Master Engineer Jakumba *Merkhet *Merkod *Miresh *Nadara *Nertu *Rahb *Shakashi *Shaudok *Sholmara *Shorewatcher *Sinni *Sunspear Scout *Suspicious Hermit *Tahon *Young Child Quests Creatures Monsters *Djinn ** 15 Lady of the Dead (only during A Father's Fate) *Drakes ** 10 (24) Irontooth Drake *Ghosts ** 16 Ghostly Griffon (only during Student Sousuke or Student Jin) ** 20 Balthazar's Eternal (only during Student Sousuke or Student Jin) *Humans ** 10 (20) Istani Cultist **Corsairs *** 7 (23) Corsair Cutthroat *** 10 (23) Corsair Thug *** 8 (23) Corsair Raider *** 11 (23) Corsair Lookout *** 7 (23) Corsair Bosun *** 9 (23) Corsair Medic *** 4 (23) Corsair Blackhand *** 10 (24) Corsair Flogger *** 3 (23) Corsair Wizard *** 10 (23) Corsair Seer *** 3 (23) Corsair Berserker *** 4 (23) Corsair Commandant *** 10 (23) Corsair Captain *Insects ** 8 (23) Grub Lance ** 8 (23) Preying Lance ** 8 (23) Bladed Termite *Mandragors ** 11 (24) Mandragor Slither ** 12 (24) Mandragor Imp ** 13 Stoneflesh Mandragor *Plants ** 10 (23,24) Fanged Iboga ** 6, 10 (23) Stormseed Jacaranda ** 10 Great Fire Flower (only during Secret Passage) *Skales ** 4, 13 (22) Ridgeback Skale ** 17 Hamou Ukaiou (only during Catch of the Day) ** 4, 13 (23) Skale Blighter ** 6 (23) Frigid Skale ** 6 (23) Hungry Skale (before completing Skale and Magic Compass) ** 14 Fierce Skale (only during Skale and Magic Compass) ** 6 (23) Skale Lasher *Others ** 7 Istani Cultist (only during Anger of the Stone Face) ** 8 Kournan Guard (only during The Honorable General) ** 8 Kournan Priest (only during The Honorable General) ** 12 Tahon (only during Anger of the Stone Face) ** 13 (24) Rinkhal Monitor ** 24 Evil Mime (only during Voices in the Night) ** 8 Kournan Commander (only during The Honorable General) Bosses * 19 (29) Ensign Lumi (Corsair) * 12 (27) Brood Mother Kalwameh (Insect) * 10 (27) Rahti, Flower of Dread (Plant) * 10 (27) Behba the Hardheaded (Skale) Animal Companions * 3 Flamingo Notes *In the far northeast corner of the area, there is a Suspicious Hermit who, if you approach, will order his pet Irontooth Drake, Nund, to attack you, and will also attack. This Irontooth Drake can not be charmed as an animal companion. *This area is very heavy on conditions, specifically Disease, so condition removal is highly recommended. *This is the largest area in Istan, adding about 3.1% to the Cartographer title. Bounties The Sunspear bounties available in Zehlon Reach and which shrines they are offered at are listed in the following table; refer to the map at right for the exact locations of the shrines. In Normal Mode, they are only available to characters whose level and Sunspear rank are equal to or less than those noted in the table. All bounties are available to all characters in Hard Mode. Hard Mode *To vanquish this area, you must kill between ~235-257 foes. **There are a few pop-up groups of mandragor on the northern tip of the center peninsula (north of Rahti, Flower of Dread) that can be avoided. **A couple pop-up groups of corsairs on the islands east of the northwestern village can also be avoided. *This area can be very easily vanquished with a party of 8. Form your party in either Blacktide Den or Beknur Harbor and fight your way through Cliffs of Dohjok towards Zehlon Reach. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt